User blog:SPARTAN 119/Boxer rebel VS Black Eagle Rebel
The Boxers, the Chinese rebels who faced raised swords, spears, and guns against Western influences VS The Black Eagle rebels, the Russian anti-Bolshevik rebels armed mostly with improvised weapons, who nonetheless killed over 800 Soviet troops. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Boxer Rebel The Boxers, or Yihetuan (Militia United in Righteousness) was an anti-imperialist proto-nationalist movement which originated in China towards the end of the Qing dynasty between 1899 and 1901. The uprising took place against a background of severe drought and the disruption caused by the growth of foreign spheres of influence. After several months of growing violence against the foreign and Christian presence in Shandong and the North China plain, in June 1900, Boxer fighters convinced they were invulnerable to foreign weapons converged on Beijing with the slogan "Support Qing government and exterminate the foreigners." Foreigners and Chinese Christians sought refuge in the Legation Quarter. In response to reports of an armed invasion to lift the siege, the initially hesitant Empress Dowager Cixi supported the Boxers and on June 21 declared war on foreign powers. Diplomats, foreign civilians and soldiers as well as Chinese Christians in the Legation Quarter were placed under siege by the Imperial Army of China and the Boxers for 55 days. Chinese officialdom was split between those supporting the Boxers and those favoring conciliation, led by Prince Qing. The supreme commander of the Chinese forces, the Manchu General Ronglu (Junglu), later claimed that he acted to protect the besieged foreigners. The Eight-Nation Alliance, after being initially turned back, brought 20,000 armed troops to China, defeated the Imperial Army, and captured Beijing on August 14, lifting the siege of the Legations. Uncontrolled plunder of the capital and the surrounding countryside ensued, along with the summary execution of those suspected of being Boxers. The Boxer Protocol of September 7, 1901 provided for the execution of government officials who had supported the Boxers, provisions for foreign troops to be stationed in Beijing, and 450 million taels of silver—more than the government's annual tax revenue—to be paid as indemnity over the course of the next thirty-nine years to the eight nations involved. Black Eagle Rebel  The Black Eagle Rebels were a group of peasant rebels in the Ufa Governorate (present-day Tatarstan and Bashkortostan), in southwestern Russian formed in February, 1920. The rebels, armed mostly with improvised weapons such as pitchforks and axes, resisted forced food confiscations by the new Soviet Regime. The rebellion started when the peasants overrun and killed a number of Red Army troops sent to seize crops from them. The peasants then assassinated multiple pro-Soviet officials in Menzelinsk and Zainsk, with the uprising eventually spreading to parts of the Kazan and Samara governorates, with rebels forming a cohesive organization under I. Milovanov, declaring themselves in support of the Consituent Assembly, a more moderate socialist opposition to the Bolsheviks. The rebels numbered over 50,000 men. In Mid-March, 1920, the Red Army retaliated, crushing the lightly armed peasants with artillery and machine guns, killing 3000 rebels and burning down villages. In spite of their mostly improvised weaponry, the Black Eagle rebels managed to kill 800 Red Army soldiers before they were put down. =Weapons= Short Melee Butterfly Sword (Boxer) The butterfly sword is a very short dao with length of about that of a human forearm. Its blade is designed in such away that it makes an extremely effective stabbing and slashing weapon. It can be quickly and easily flipped from a icepick grip to a hammer grip. Any knife grip works on it and can be used. It is well regarded as the most versatile of Chinese weapons. It has a strong balance of offensive and defensive capabilities; and it can be used in just about any way. Hatchet (Black Eagle) A hatchet is a small axe used for camping and wilderness survival, typically used for cutting firewood.While it is not intended as a weapon, it is not unheard of for it to be used as such, mainly due to the fact that is a very common tool and because it is light and easy to wield. In fact, many battle axes actually had more in common with the hatchet than they do with the larger axes of fantasy. The weapon has a length of about 14-18 inches. 119’s Edge The Butterfly Sword is purpose-built melee weapon, the hatchet is not. Edge: Boxers Long Melee Qiang(Boxer) The Qiang is a simple Chinese spear up to about thirteen feet in length with a small triangular point. The weapon can be used both on foot and on horseback. The qiang sometimes had a tassel attached near the point to distract the enemy. Pitchfork (Black Eagle) Most of the Black Eagle Rebels were armed with improvised weapons, with the pitchfork being the most famous, lending the rebellion the name “Pitchfork Uprising”. The pitchfork is a gardening tool with two or three prongs, used by farmers and gardeners to used to lift and pitch or throw loose material, such as hay, straw or leaves. Pitchforks are often depicted as by angry mobs since they were easy to acquire, a stereotype that is not entirely untrue, given their use in peasant’s revolts such as the Pitchfork Uprising. When used as a weapon the pitchfork acts similarly to a spear, where the user jabs the teeth towards their target. 119’s Edge The Qiang has the definitive advantage of being a purpose-built weapon, as well as being longer than the pitchfork. Pistol M1879 Reichsrevolver (Boxer) The M1879 Reichsrevolver, or Reichs-Commissions-Revolver Modell 1879 and 1883, were single-action service revolvers used by the German Army from 1879 to 1908, when it was superseded by the Luger. In spite of its dated design, the M1879 was used in the First World War as insufficient numbers of Lugers were available. The M1879 fired a 10.6 x 25mm cartridge at a muzzle velocity of 202 meters per second from a six-shot cylinder. It was unlikely that weapon would be effective at longer ranges than 50 meters, and, like most handguns, was usually used at far shorter ranges. Nagant Revolver (Black Eagle) The Nagant M1895 Revolver was a seven-shot, gas-seal revolver designed and produced by Belgian industrialist Léon Nagant for the Russian Empire. The Nagant M1895 was chambered for a proprietary cartridge, 7.62×38mmR, and featured an unusual "gas-seal" system, in which the cylinder moved forward when the gun was cocked, to close the gap between the cylinder and the barrel, providing a boost to the muzzle velocity of the fired projectile and allowing the weapon to be suppressed (an unusual ability for a revolver). The weapon had an effective range of 46 meters, and a muzzle velocity of 272 meters per second. 119’s Edge The Black Eagle’s Nagant for its superior stopping power and capacity. Rifle Hanyang 88 (Boxer) The Hanyang 88 was a Chinese-made bolt-action rifle manufactured in China as part of China’s modernization efforts in the late 19th century, with the first units produced in 1895. The weapon was a copy of the German Mauser Gewehr 88 rifle. The Hanyang fired a round-nosed 7.92 x 57mm I Mauser bullet, and unlike other bolt-action rifles, was never widely converted to the conical spitzer bullet. The Hanyang used an en-bloc clip of five rounds, which was very fast to reload, but the hole in which the en-bloc clip fell out of the weapon could allow dirt to enter the weapon and cause jams. The weapon has an effective range of 500 meters. A reliable number on the Hanyang’s muzzle velocity could not be found, but the similar Gewehr 88 has a muzzle of 635 meters per second. Mosin-Nagant (Black Eagle) The Mosin–Nagant (Russian: Винтовка Мосина, ISO 9: Vintovka Mosina) is a bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle invented under the government commission by Russian and Belgian inventors, and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union and various other nations. It is one of the longest serving bolt action rifles in history, being issued until the 1940s (and up to the 1960s in third world client nations of the USSR). The weapon fired a 7.62mm round with spitzer bullet and a muzzle velocity of 865 m/s and an effective range of 500 meters. The weapon had a five-round magazine fed by a stripper clip. 119’s Edge The obsolete cartridge of the Hanyang 88 has an inferior muzzle velocity and effective range to the spitzer bullet of the Mosin. Edge: Black Eagle Special Repeating Crossbow (Boxer) The repeating crossbow, or chu ko-nu, is a crossbow equipped with a lever mechanism to repeatedly load, string, and fire bolts from a magazine on top of the weapon. The weapon had rapid rate of fire, firing up to ten bolts in 15 seconds. For this match, the crossbow will have a ten-bolt magazine. The repeating crossbow had lower stopping power than conventional crossbow, and as such, were often loaded with poisoned bolts to increase their lethality. The weapon had an effective range of about 73 meters. Mosin Obrez (Black Eagle) The Russian term “obrez” refers to a sawed-off firearm, such as rifle or shotgun. Among the most famous obrez firearms was a cut-down Mosin-Nagant rifle, turning it into a powerful close-range weapon, albeit one with heavy recoil and slower to fire than a conventional pistol. The Mosin Obrez was popular with rebels, militias, and bandits during the Russian Revolution, who often used the weapon when pistols were scarce. Some examples were known to be in use until at least the 1980s. While the full-powered rifle cartridge gives it high stopping power, the shortened barrel, along with the lack of a front sight, drastically reduces effective range to about 25 meters. The Mosin Obrez was also known for being an incredibly intimidating weapon as the short barrel mean that some of the powder was still burning as it exited the barrel, producing a jet of flame up to ten feet long in some cases. The weapon has the same five-round magazine as the Mosin. 119’s Edge The repeating crossbow has a longer range and higher rate of fire, but very low stopping power, while the Mosin Obrez has a short range and lower rate of fire, but is more likely to cause an instant kill and penetrate soft cover, as well as the psychological impact of the jet of flame exuded from the barrel. For this reason, I call this one Even. =X-Factors= {| border="1" class="wikitable" !Boxers !X-Factor !Black Eagle |- |60 | Training |50 |- |60 |Combat Experience |45 |- |85 |Brutality  |85 |- |40 |Logistics |30 |- |35  |Technology  |40  |- |} Explanations The Boxers, while often outgunned by European military forces, did practice martial arts, meaning they had some combat training, even if it was woefully outdated against modern rifles. Some of the Black Eagle rebels were likely veterans of the First World War, but many would have had no training whatsoever. The Boxer Rebellion took place for a year and ten months, while the Black Eagle rebellion took place for only four months before it was crushed. The addition of First World War experience with some of the Black Eagle rebels may help, but the Boxers would still have at least marginally more combat experience. As for Logistics, neither was great- on both sides many were armed only with melee weapons. The Boxers were, however, at least supported by the Qing government, while the Black Eagle had no outside support whatsoever, and were even more short on firearms and ammunition. In terms of technology, many on both sides only carried melee weapons as stated above, however, this match will between a group of the best armed members of their respective rebellions. For this reason, the Black Eagles, or at least those lucky enough to have rifles, take a slight edge for the spitzer bullet of their Mosin-Nagant, giving them greater stopping power and range than the Hanyang, but ultimately the gap is narrow at best. =Battle= Boxers: Black Eagle: Eight Black Eagle Rebels stood on the south side of a central square a village, four armed with firearms of some description, but the other four armed with only axes or pitchforks. From the road to the north, a group of eight Boxers enter the town, four carrying guns or, in one case, a repeating crossbow, while the rest carried swords or spears. The groups stared at each other for several minutes, before the Boxer leader, seeing that the men on the other side of the square were Europeans, gave a shout in Chinese and raised a butterfly sword in his hand. The Black Eagle leader, a veteran of the First World War and the best shot of the group raised his Mosin-Nagant rifle and shot the Boxer leader, who collapsed to the ground instantly. The Boxers with guns opened fire, prompting the Black Eagle leader to frantically shout for his comrades to take cover. Four of the Black Eagle rebels too cover behind a stack of numerous sacks of grain or in the interior of a general store, but four of the Black Eagles, all armed with edged weapons charged out to meet the Boxers. The first Black Eagle charger was shot in the chest twice by bullets from Hanyang rifle, collapsing to the floor, while a second lunged at a Boxer with a pitchfork and managed to catch a strike from a Boxer's butterfly sword between the prongs. The Black Eagle, however, did not realized the Boxer had a second blade, and was stabbed twice in the chest. A Black Eagle rebel with a hatchet ran at the Boxer that just killed in his comrade. As the Boxer pulled his butterfly sword out of the chest of the newest kill, the Black Eagle lodged a hatchet in his skull, killing him instantly. The Black Eagle's revenge was short lived- he was struck by a poisoned bolt from a repeating crossbow. The poison didn't kill him instantly, but it made him easy prey for a Boxer armed with a spear, who ran him through the chest. The last Black Eagle charger tried to flee back to the safety of the general store, only to be struck three times by a Boxer armed with an M1879 revolver he scavenged off a fallen German soldier. With all of the Black Eagle chargers dead, however, the Boxers swordsmen, who continued their charge. The four surviving Black Eagles, who all had firearms, opened fire, mowing down all three of the Boxer swordsmen and spearmen. After taking down of a Boxer rebel with his improvised Mosin-Obrez pistol one of the Black Eagles broke cover for just a moment too long, and was struck in the head by stray bullet from a Hanyang At the same time, a Black Eagle was struck by two crossbow bolts. Struggling against the pain, the Russian rebel got up and fired off his Nagant revolver at the Boxers. One bullet was a lucky shot, killing the Boxer armed with the crossbow. With only two Black Eagles left, the three surviving Boxers pressed the attack across the square. One of their number was shot by the Black Eagle leader , but he was quickly avenged by one of the Boxers, who shot the second-to-land Black Eagle. The Black Eagle leader fired his rifle, but heard only the click of an empty chamber as the Boxers burst into the general store. Diving behind the counter, he hoped he would the were some guns or ammunition for sale in the store, but if there ever were, they had been ransacked in the rebellion. The most he found was a pitchfork. As bullets whizzed over his head, the Black Eagle leader saw his life flash before his eyes. One particular series of images were particularly vivid in his head, being conscripted into army of the Tsar... Tannenberg... Galicia... the Brusilov Offensive... In his mind, the pitchfork transformed into a rifle like the one he had abandoned so recently, but equipped with a bayonet. He burst up from behind the counter with a shout. One of the Boxers was caught by surprise and run through, the look of shock burned into his eyes as he was pinned against the wall by the ferocious charge. Less than a second later, the Black Eagle felt first one sharp jab of pain, then two, then three. Looking down at his chest, he saw a sword blade punch though his chest, as his vision went blurry, before he finally collapsed to the floor. The Boxer rebel behind the blade raised his sword and yelled "Death to the foreign barbarians!" Expert's Opinion The Boxers won this battle thank to their superior training. While they were mostly trained in melee combat, many of the Black Eagles (save for those who might have been veterans of World War I) had no training at all. The Boxers also proved more difficult to put down, even for a modern army with far superior weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Blog posts